


Bare Your Soul

by doctornemesis



Category: One Piece
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Teasing, Victory Sex, We're Alive Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 10:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornemesis/pseuds/doctornemesis
Summary: “You seem awfully pleased with yourself, Luffy-ya.”“I am,” he responded with a wide-reaching grin plastered to his face. “I promised Tama that by the time we left this island, it would be a place where you could eat until you’re full everyday, and I did just that.”“With a little help.”





	Bare Your Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel of sorts to my fic: [Bare Your Teeth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384526), but you don't have to necessarily read that fic to understand this one.

The red, blue and white kimono Luffy wore resided mostly in tatters as he laid on a series of tatami mats, laboring for each endeavored breath. The man accomplished what others claimed to be impossible, and Law considered himself lucky to have been a part of it at all. 

Orochi remained no more, nor did Kaidou for that mater—Zoro had seen to that Law thought with a shudder and a grimace at the sadistic sort of pleasure the swordsman had taken in his victory. At long last, the people of Wano could breathe fresh air, drink clean water and eat food free from disease and rot. As a doctor, it brought a lone tear to his eye though he would deny otherwise until his dying breath. 

Instead, he focused all of his attentions on the exhausted man before him. Luffy had come close to the brink of death, but once healed, he would become even stronger than ever before. All of them had come away stronger for the ordeal, but none more so than that of the Straw Hat’s captain himself, and all in the sake of Oden’s name. 

Law kneeled before him, wiping away the dirt and the grime from Luffy’s battle-weary and, yet, still somewhat soft features. His knees ached the longer he kneeled, but he would not relent until the other opened his eyes. From head-to-toe, Law checked the smaller man over for any grave wounds that might have escaped his notice, content to find nothing major he could not mend himself. 

“ _Fool_ ,” he muttered mostly to himself, cleansing a deep gash that adorned Luffy’s right eyebrow, applying a local salve known to fight infection and to keep scarring to a minimum. 

“A happy fool, Toraro~” came a sing-song voice that Law both loathed and cherished in equal measure.

“A fool, nonetheless.”

“I love you, too.”

Law sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he set the the wash cloth aside. The ruins of Orochi’s castle provided little light to work with save a few candles here and there and the fresh linen Hiyori provided to them out of the deepest respect and gratitude. Law found that he wanted to laugh and cry in equal measures, but all thoughts vanished when Luffy took his hand into his own, soothing the raging of his heart. 

“I’m happy too see you again, too, Traffy.”

“We didn’t get much time before you got locked up,” he chided. 

“Prison made me a lot stronger, though! I learned a lot, too! And I made a lot of new friends there as well!”

“I’m glad you had fun while the rest of us we’re struggling to come up with our own escape plans.”

“I knew you would,” Luffy said, leaning into Law’s touch. “You’re the smart one.”

“Your crew...”

“Those who doubted you and your crew will be dealt with. That wasn’t fair of them...not the Straw Hat way.”

“Maybe prison did do you some good,” Law conceded with a small chuckle, using the back of his hand to wipe away the sweat gathered at his at his brow-line. 

“Where are we, Traffy?”

"What remains of Orochi’s castle.”

“Why?”

“It’s the only place I could usher you to safety after you passed out,” Law said, his voice relatively stern considering the fact that he felt anything by. 

Law couldn’t tolerate how little strength he’d had left in him when he’d cradled Luffys mangled and beaten body away in his arms, calling on the last of his ability to get away; vanish. 

A magic trick to any onlookers. 

“How is everyone?”

“Much better off than you.”

“Is it just us here?”

“Yes. The other’s are tending to the rest of the village and the outreaching lands.”

“Does that mean I finally get my welcome back kiss?”

Law smirked down at the other man; so single minded, that one, he thought as he leaned forward, pressing chapped lips against equally chapped lips in a chaste kiss. Luffy wrapped his tired arms around Law’s neck, content to have the Surgeon of Death back into his arms, cradled in his embrace. Law kissed him back with a reverent sort of urgency, relieved to have the other in his arms—alive—once again. 

He pulled away much to Luffy’s chagrin, the need for air much more compelling than his worldly desires for the man stretched out beneath him. Luffy whined his displeasure at being denied, reaching for the other always. 

“You promised me before I even left Zou,” he said with a huff and a petulant little pout. 

“I did, but you weren’t as exhausted then as you are now.”

“I’m feeling much better.”

“You need to bathe.”

“So, then bathe me.”

Law rolled his eyes at the request, but the ruins of Orochi’s castle held some perks. He grabbed two basins, filling one with a mixture of soap and water before returning once again over to Luffy’s side. He looked the other over, content to see that his body had gained both muscle as well as endurance after this last crushing victory. 

Truly, he was on his way to becoming Pirate King, and Law was blessed to see it all unfolding before his very eyes. 

“You seem awfully pleased with yourself, Luffy-ya.”

“I am,” he responded with a wide-reaching grin plastered to his face. “I promised Tama that by the time we left this island, it would be a place where you could eat until you’re full everyday, and I did just that.”

“With a little help.”

“Shishishi...with a lot of help, Toaro,” he beamed, though the glimmer didn’t quite reach his big, bright eyes. “I didn’t know what happened to you after we got separated again. I know that you’re strong, one of the strongest ever, Traffy, but...I worried that you’d been badly hurt or captured—which you were—and it hurt me to think that way...to think of myself in a cell like Ace before me.”

Law began to hum lowly to himself, a habit Cora instilled in him during long trips as his mind whirled and spiraled in the multiple directions. He dipped the linen cloth into the soapy bucket, bringing the cloth up towards Luffys neck and heaving chest, cleansing his arms and shoulder blades, dipping below such prominent clavicles all with gentle caresses. Where they would both go from here, Law did not know, but he wanted to spend this evening with Luffy and Luffy alone. He moved his hands lower, mindful of the scar that bisected through Luffy’s broadening chest though he knew firsthand that it no longer caused the smaller man any pain. Luffy arched his back, his chest sensitive beyond compare, much to Law’s absolute delight. 

Law grinned down at the other man, a mischievous glint in his dark eyes as he bowed forward, tucking a pert nipple into his mouth just to watch the smaller man squirm.

“ _Toraro_!” he gasped, and then groaned as Law moved onto the other one without mercy, having missed the sound of the other’s innocent sounding pleasure. 

Law ignored his pleas for more as he disrobed him completely, washing down over the tight washboard abs with circular caresses before heading further south down towards one of Luffy’s well-muscled thighs, taking his sweet time as Luffy squirmed beneath his heated touch, his hips jerking up just so. So desperate, so pliant, too, as long fingers threaded through Law’s disheveled hair, urging him on as the elder of the two moved on to the next thigh of his other leg, worshiping their strength as well as their tenacity; keen on making his ruddy colored skin as pristine as possible. Law took each calf and foot into his hands, scrubbing them to near perfection after they’d been scorched and churned up from rubble. 

Luffy couldn’t stand the level of teasing, and said as much. 

“Patience, Mugiwara-ya,” Law chimed in, disrobing Luffy of his filthy garments laid out beneath them once and for all. 

“You’re fully dressed! It’s not fair!” Luffy keened low within his throat, and the sound of it headed straight towards Law’s groin. 

His wandering hands stretched to the tips of Law’s broad shoulders, peeling away the layers of bronze robes that sat precariously over a gray kimono with white stripes. They were filthy, too. Battle worn. Tattered thanks to Hawkins and his men. 

“Let me dry you first.” 

“I’m done waiting, Torao! I’ve been waiting since Zou for this promise, for _you_... to strip for me.” 

Law found that he couldn’t quite argue with that logic; that Luffy’s conqueror's haki reached levels deeper than he could ever even imagine, but this was Law’s domain, and they would move at his own sense of urgency. Law stood to his full height then, disrobing as Luffy looked on with unabashed curiosity. Shameless, that one. 

So direct with that he wanted, and how to get it—by any means necessary. 

“Happy, Luffy-ya?” he asked, tipping his head to the side as he discarded his signature hat. He was already half-hard, and by the way Luffy smiled down at him as though he were some kind of prize to be won, sent his heart into a frenzy. 

“I want to touch you,” Luffy lamented, trying desperately to keep his hands to himself. 

“I’ll be doing the touching tonight, Mugiwara-ya,” he said, wafting of incense tingling his nostrils as he once again lowered himself down to the ground, the smell of mandarins and cinnamon lacing over them in a soothing manner. 

Hiyori had parted with another gift to Law before the evacuations had begun in earnest, all those save a few leading a pillage to Kuri. Where Oden’s castle once stood proud and tall. A soothing oil to ease the tension out of Luffy’s overused muscles, purported to leave him pliant and contently numb though the doctor had no firsthand knowledge of its benefits himself. It smelled of mint and lavender with a dash of something much stronger, unknown to Law’s olfactory system. 

“I’m going to massage you, Luffy-ya. We’ll see how you feel accordingly,” he said, uncapping the vial with his teeth before spreading an uneven amount across his palms. 

“ _Tease_ ,” Luffy huffed, but subjected himself to the experimental treatment anyway under the other’s watchful gaze. 

Truly, he put far too much trust into him, but Law figured Luffy knew more about him than he did himself most, if not all of the time. 

Law started at the tops of his shoulders, massaging each muscle of his brawny arms as Luffy begun to hum, noticeably relaxing under his ministrations, his head lulling to the side the further Law explored. Law spread a thin layer over Luffy’s chest, and once again the younger of the two jolted from the sensation applied there. Law smirked down at him, using the flat of his tongue to elicit the most wondrous of sounds from him. 

“You feeling good here, yeah?” he asked, more teasing than anything else, but by the flush flooding Luffy’s cheeks, and the uncomfortable hardness in between his legs, Law knew better. 

“Traffy~” he mewled, threading his fingers through the thick black tresses of Law’s hair, pushing his attention ever southward. “I-I’m hard just like the last time, and I want...need... _something_.”

“Don’t fret,” Law said, stroking Luffy’s cheek with his free hand as he pressed a resounding kiss to Luffy’s waiting mouth, nearly devoured whole. “I’ll take care of you...just like last time.”

“But I want more than last time! You promised,” he all but wailed. 

“Roll over, Mugiwara-ya, so that I can reach your back. I promise to make everything better after that,” he explained, watching with cryptic eyes as Luffy did as told with little to no fanfare, surprising on his part. 

“Is the medicine helping?” Law inquired, his inherent curiosity taking away any intimate thread that might have woven through at first. 

“It’s making my body feel all loose, all the soreness dissipating slowly like a river lapping over rocks...if my muscles were those rocks.”

“Good,” Law murmured, massaging Luffy’s back with a gentle touch save the pressure focused into the tips of his fingers. 

He bit his lip the lower his head delved, kneading at the soft roundness of Luffy’s perky ass, massaging the flesh there with the ultimate precision. The soft mewls that flowed forth from his pouted mouth played like music to Law’s ears, his hands growing more and more adventurous in their exploration and general “healing.” 

“Law, I can’t...please,” Luffy said, and by the bow of his lips and the pink of his cheeks and nose, the Surgeon of Death was vastly reaching his breaking point as well. 

“Luffy-ya, I’m going to move things along now, just let me know if you’re uncomfortable or if it feels too much, okay?”

“Yes! Please already!” he exclaimed. “You don’t know the things I resorted to while away.” 

Law raised Luffy up onto his hands and knees, studying the other for any signs of weakness or trembling on his part, content and pleased to see none of that now, just a series of impatient noises that made Law ravenous to explore him in the manner he’d wanted to all those months ago out of pure, unfiltered need. Dressrosa had cemented Luffy a spot in Law’s heart already, and more than that, his destiny. Where they might lead from here was a roll of the dice at this point, and he was placing it all on this infuriating man who made his heart pound rapidly, and every logical sense he contained fly right out the window. 

Law started off slow, placing a chaste kiss along the nape of the other captain’s neck, trailing kiss after kiss along each and every notch of of Luffy’s spine, enjoying the way the other whimpered and squirmed in the tight hold he held over his hips, holding him firmly in place. “Focus on your breathing,” he muttered, voice deliriously sounding to his own ears. “Remember to relax, no matter what. Relax.”

“I-It feels weird, Traffy~”

“Good weird or bad weird?”

“ _Good_ ,” Luffy groaned out, shielding his face into his outstretched arms. “Something’s building up deep inside me, and I want... _ugh_ , I want more. _Please_.” 

Law continued his ministrations, placing a tantalizing kiss right above the crack of Luffy’s ample bottom. The rubbery body beneath him coated in oils and the soothing salve that relaxed him to near jelly. Luffy choked back a loud scream when Law sunk his teeth into the left side of his ass cheek, spreading them apart as Luffy’s breathing became more and more ragged. 

“Torao!”

“Hold on, Mugiwara-ya, it’s about to get much more intense,” he warned, sliding Luffy’s cheeks apart as he swiped his tongue over the other’s waiting hole. 

“Toraro!” 

Law didn’t stop nor did he hesitate to take what he wanted, delving his tongue deep within the confines of Luffy’s slicked up hole, using the mixture of saliva and oil to prod the other open around the intrusion. Luffy writhed and moaned, grinding his hips backwards as his head lulled to the side, the sound complete and utter filth. Luffy heaved for each and every breath as Law added the first finger of three to the mix, curling them up almost ruthlessly. 

“Taoro! Please! What—”

“You wanted more, and I’m giving it to you,” Law said, his tone low and daring as he added a second finger to the first. “All of you. Remember?”

“ _Ungh_!”

Law took absolute pleasure in tearing the other boy apart, and it showed. The only thing better than tearing Luffy apart, was the fact that Straw Hat-ya could take it all. His body accumulated to Law’s in such a way that it made him mad with desire; like their was no limit to their time together.

“Luffy-ya—”

“Toraaaro, aah!” 

“I want to be inside you so hard right now,” he groaned, placing his hand under Luffy’s rib cage, hauling him up until their faces rubbed together in a hot sort of friction, lips meeting in a desperate, needy kiss that drove Law further to the brink of insanity. 

“What are you waiting for, then?” Luffy chastised, every bit the absolute _brat_ that Law knew he could be that drove the other to his last goddamn nerve. Now, however, he found it as an opportunity to put Luffy in his place, lining the head of his cock with Luffy’s sloppy, abused entrance before he took a deep breath before he snapped his hips forward in one go. Luffy’s breath stalled in his chest for a brief, horrifying second during which he could actually understand what would drive two people to do this, but for them it was still far different than most. Law was different. 

And Luffy, too.

The chaotic force of nature had only reaped a pox upon Law and those in his charge, but he followed the other man nonetheless. No matter what all this lead to, no matter the ending; life would finally make complete sense. It would be magnificent. 

“Toraro,” Luffy moaned, nearly a low-key whine as Law begun to pound steadily in and out of him, one of his massive tattooed hands wrapped around his throat. 

“What is it, Mugiwara-ya? What do you have to say?” 

Luffy rolled his hips back, his hands placed on either side of Law’s thighs. “Keep doing it,” he panted. “Over and _over_ again, please!”

Law couldn’t help but snap his eyes shut, bottom lip tucked in between pointed teeth as he rocked harder and faster into the other’s pliant, hard-earned body. For whom, he did not know, but he felt compelled to fuck the other within an inch of his life. Luffy could only shout out his pleasure and insurgencies, such as kissing the man senseless in the process if he hadn’t already. Law happily ravaged Luffy’s flesh with deep bites, and searing marks that would linger for weeks on end. Luffy could only murmur his name, or, at least, the bastardized version of it as Law wrapped a large bandaged arm over the other’s slender waist, taking the smaller man’s cock in hand until the boy shed tears of relief at being able to finally finish his task; his inherent desire. 

Law came not too long afterwards, spilling his seed deep into the confines of Luffy’s body. Satisfied to have left some trace of himself still inside him, weary as he felt about such a notion. Luffy slumped forward as Law followed suit, out of breath and weary of the intensity of it all. 

Theirs was an extremely fragile relationship, after all.

One wrong breeze, and it would all come toppling down like a weak set of cards. 

“Traffy, yes. Finally,” he chirped, wrapping his arms around Law’s shoulders as they laid down beside one another, tangled together in more ways than one. 

“Hush. Time to rest now,” Law ordered, smoothing Luffy’s hair out of his face.

“Yes, doctor~”

“Good boy.”

“That was not a little gift this time either,” he said with a menacing grin to his face. “Um, Traffy...”

“Don’t worry. Just like last time, you’ll be spending the night with me, but only if you quit it with that shit-eating grin of yours.” 

“No promises~”


End file.
